Always by your side
by Statice-Law
Summary: Furihata avait toujours été plus faible que la moyenne. On lui avait toujours marché sur les pieds. Mais maintenant, Akashi était là. /Tout fluff !/


**Titre : Always by your side**

**Auteur :**** Statice Law**

**Disclaimer**** : Non, je ne possède toujours rien... Mais j'aimerais bien**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Words :**** 1925 mots**

* * *

Furihata avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, là, tout de suite. L'entrainement était de plus en plus dur, et déjà qu'il peinait à suivre lors des premières séances, c'était de pire en pire. Son corps le suppliait d'arrêter, tous les muscles de son corps semblaient en grève, et il eu tout le mal du monde à se remettre sur ses jambes fatiguées. Et dire qu'il avait intégré ce club dans l'espoir que la fille qu'il aimait sorte avec lui... Et aussi parce qu'il aimait le basket, même s'il avait plusieurs fois voulu arrêter... Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait que l'écart de niveau entre lui et les autres lui saute aux yeux et lui fasse affreusement mal.

Il se traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'extérieur du gymnase et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait froid et la pluie tombait doucement. Il n'avait pas de parapluie, et il se fit la remarque qu'il pouvait très bien s'en passer. Il avança donc doucement jusqu'à la sortie du lycée, se demandant si ses parents seraient là lorsqu'il rentrerait.

-Oi oi, ce serait pas le mec du club de basket ?

Il retint juste à temps un couinement effrayé, et il pivota très lentement sur ses talons. Il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui visiblement... Deux gars de sa classe se tenaient là, le regardant avec un mélange de méchanceté et de sadisme à peine dissimulé. Leur passe-temps favori était de le harceler, de l'insulter, et tout ce qui allait avec. Si jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussit à s'en sortir en ne restant jamais seul -même Kagami s'était porté volontaire pour rester avec lui de temps à autre- il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas cette chance. Il déglutit péniblement et tenta de forcer un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans le coin tapette ? Tes copains sont pas d'jà partit ?

-P't-être qu'il attendait juste sa copine... suggéra le deuxième en posant un doigt sur son menton en signe de réflexion.

-Ah ? Parce qu'y a des nanas qui veulent de... Ca ?

Serrer les dents, ne rien répondre. Il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu là, il le savait, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à écourter sa vie. Il fit un pas en arrière malgré lui, et essaya de se calmer. Même s'il était en total panique, que ça devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure et qu'il devait faire pitié. Il réfléchit rapidement : il était le dernier du club de basket, et leur entrainement se terminait après toutes les autres activités extra-scolaires. Donc... Il ne devait pas compter sur une aide extérieure.

-J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, finit-il par murmurer.

-Ah ouais ?

Le plus grand des deux combla le peu de distance qui les séparait, et une nouvelle fois, Kouki dû se retenir de couiner de peur.

-Tu vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on vérifie alors.

Une main puissante vint lui enserrer l'avant-bras, et il se retrouva projeté contre le mur qui faisait le tour de l'établissement, côté cour. Ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des gens qui passaient dans la rue, et Furihata perdit tout espoir d'être aidé. En revanche, il ne pu contenir plus longtemps un gémissement apeuré et plaintif. Il commençait à grelotter malgré lui à cause du froid et de la pluie qui s'infiltrait sournoisement sous sa chemise et sa veste. Il resta légèrement sonné pendant quelques secondes, et ce fut suffisant pour que des mains baladeuses et absolument pas délicates viennent palper chaque partit de son corps. Si la surprise l'avait statufié lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, ce fut la terreur pure qui pris le pas sur tout le reste lorsque l'une de ses mains se glissa sous sa ceinture. Okay, là, panique total !

-Arr... Arrêtez !

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la mauviette ! Tu comptes faire quoi, hm ?

-Lâchez-moi !

-Tu baisses d'un ton connard.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il sentit juste une douleur sourde et brûlante envahir le côté gauche de son visage, sa tête partit vers la droite avec force, et il hoqueta à cause de la force de l'impact. Bon... Est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de se faire frapper ?! S'il avait fait quelques dizaines de centimètres de plus et à peu près autant de kilos, il aurait riposté. Mais là, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer faire quoi que ce soit. Il décida de se taire, mais un nouveau coup vint lui broyer l'estomac. Il allait vomir. Il se plia en avant, les mains protégeant son abdomen et le souffle coupé. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Trop de douleur partout. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

-Bâtard...

Il se retrouva vite à genoux, à accueillir tant bien que mal les coups qui pleuvaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais la douleur les lui arracha sans lui demander son avis. Il essaya de se rouler en boule, de se protéger comme il le pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Les coups cessèrent automatiquement, et Furihata se rendit compte que sa tête tournait. Sa vision était altérée, ses oreilles sifflaient, il avait mal partout, et il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur venait de lui passer dessus. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr, mais de là à remettre un nom dessus... Dans son état, c'était mission impossible. Il voulait dormir... Disparaitre, là, tout de suite, que son corps se désagrège et qu'il puisse se reposer, que la douleur s'en aille. Que tout s'en aille. Sa conscience se fit plus vacillante, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Est-ce qu'il était tombé inconscient ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la première chose qu'il put de nouveau sentir fut une main douce et protectrice qui essayait de le forcer à quitter sa position de boule humaine.

-C'est moi Kouki.

Définitivement, il connaissait cette voix... Il chercha mécaniquement dans sa mémoire comme s'il était dans une situation tout à fait normale.

-Akashi...

La main de Seijuro se fit plus insistante, et Furihata le laissa le redressa sans protester, malgré la douleur évidente qu'il ressentait.

-Ca va aller.

-Où est-ce qu'ils...

-Malheureusement partit, mais crois-moi ils paieront.

A peine conscient de ce que la capitaine de Rakuzan lui racontait, il hocha vaguement la tête et se laissa tomber contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout.

-Tu as de la chance, je suis venu en voiture...

C'est à ce moment là que Kouki se rendit vaguement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais là ?

Il finit également par remarquer que parler lui faisait plus mal que de raison.

-Je suis venu te voir. Nous sommes exemptés de cours pour les examens de dernières années, alors j'en ai profité pour monter sur Tokyo. Allez viens, il faut s'occuper de tout ça...

Sans aucune peine, Akashi fit passer un bras de Kouki autour de ses épaules et le hissa sur ses jambes. Si le châtain avait été un peu plus connecté avec la réalité, il aurait remarqué que le roux était hors de lui et que chacun de ses muscles était bandé à l'extrême. Il le traina jusqu'au portail du lycée, essayant de la soutenir au maximum pour qu'il souffre le moins possible, et il fut reconnaissant à son chauffeur de ne pas poser de questions. Le vieil homme se contenta d'ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule noir avec empressement, et il alla à la rencontre de son maître.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Contente-toi de rouler vite jusqu'à l'hôtel.

La voix d'Akashi restait posée, et dénuée de colère envers son chauffeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le regarda faire entrer en douceur Furihata dans la voiture, ce dernier étant complètement groggy. Il se laissa d'ailleurs rapidement tomber sur l'épaule de Seijuro lorsque celui-ci fut assis à côté de lui, et incapable de résister plus longtemps, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il avait froid... Ou plutôt, il y avait quelque chose de froid sur sa peau... Il entrouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de mal, comme si chaque partie de son corps s'était changée en plomb, et il croisa le regard hétérochrome d'Akashi, penché au-dessus de lui. Il fut incapable de se remémorer les derniers évènements et il n'arrivait même pas à penser qu'il devait essayer de le faire.

-Ca va ?

Il essaya de répondre, mais un son étranglé remplaça ses paroles alors que la douleur commençait à se réveiller.

-J'étais en train de désinfecter tes plaies, alors ne force pas. Tu vas aller prendre un bain, ça te fera du bien.

Et sur ces paroles, et sans lui demander son avis, Akashi le redressa, permettant à Kouki de remarquer qu'il était allongé sur un grand lit double pourpre. Totalement anesthésié mentalement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était la même couleur que les cheveux d'Akashi. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indescriptible, et finalement, il se dit que c'était la fatigue, le stress, et tout le reste qui lui retombait dessus. C'était normal. La chambre était constituée de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un mur qui sépare la chambre de la salle de bain, et un muret qui ne la sépare d'un minibar. Il l'aida à s'assoir par terre, sur le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé troublé par quelques carreaux noirs.

-Akashi...

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime...

-Je sais.

-Tu sais toujours tout...

-C'est surtout que tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Ah oui... Sûrement...

Kouki laissa sa tête reposer contre la baignoire, et il regarda avec une adoration certaine le roux s'activer pour remplir le bain d'eau chaude. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et il devait dire qu'il était toujours aussi fou du corps d'Akashi. Enfin, il pouvait se permettre de penser ça lorsqu'il était à moitié dans les vapes, parce que s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait rougit comme une tomate.

-Kouki, lève-toi.

-Fatigué...

-Je sais, mais il faut que tu te laves, tu es gelé.

Comprenant que chacun des muscles de son corps faisait grève, il soupira et le remit lui même sur ses jambes.

-Allez, entre là dedans.

Sans protester et avec une douleur évidente, Furihata enjamba le rebord blanc du bain et frissonna en sentant le liquide chaud lécher sa jambe. Il avait mal partout... Son cerveau décida finalement de se remettre en fonctionnement et ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Il s'était fait tabasser... Et il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue lorsqu'il fut assis dans le bain. Il remarqua alors qu'il était nu, mais son corps ne trouva même pas la force de rougir.

-Kouki, rien n'est de ta faute.

Il hocha la tête sans conviction, et pressa sa tête contre la main d'Akashi lorsque ce dernier essuya la larme.

-J'aurais dû...

-Tu n'avais rien à faire. Tant que je serais là, tu n'auras rien à craindre. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi.

Seijuro se pencha vers son petit-ami et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je serais toujours là pour te protéger...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Tu as besoin de moi Kouki. Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir ça.

Furihata releva la tête, et rougit légèrement face à a proximité de leurs lèvres.

-Toujours ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Seijuro posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles fendues de Kouki, et embrassa son front par la suite.

-Je serais toujours à côté de toi...

* * *

**C'est court je sais... Mais bon c'est mignon ^^ Le bouton review ne mort pas !**


End file.
